


Roses are red but violets aren't blue, I'm not fucking colourblind what about you?

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, but listen, not your old flower shop AU, rival florists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Black and blue orchids, purple honeysuckle, red and yellow snapdragons, and a variegated green passion flower grow in their carefully controlled environment. The colours are simply vibrant and tropical and no matter how many times he sees them, he never gets enough of it.The earthy smell of fresh soil that always lingers in his shop is nothing against this cacophony of flowery scents.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Roses are red but violets aren't blue, I'm not fucking colourblind what about you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> For Sophie, because she wanted it. 💙

Liam blinks. Once, twice, then he rubs over his eyes just to be sure - but nothing changes.  
There is still an incredibly tacky Carnation bouquet on the door step to his shop. And the card in his hands still says the same thing:

**Roses are red,**  
**Violets are blue,**  
**The ‘White Lilies’ opens soon,**  
**And I invite you.**

Along with a date, time and the address from literally the shop across the street.  
On the bottom is a handwritten note, **_To a healthy competition, neighbour! :)_**

Liam snorts. Healthy competition. Sure. 

  
He has owned his flower shop for five years and thanks to a mix of loyal regulars and curious walk ins, it is going well. Not only because Liam takes pride in making a new showcase window every week but also because he is known for making the most impossible arrangements – for an affordable price. 

  
The ‘KaBloom’ is his baby and no newcomer who uses _Carnations_ as an invitation will be able to put him out of business. 

He takes he bouquet inside nonetheless because all flowers are pretty and to be completely honest, Liam has always liked Carnations, no matter their reputation as cheap and effortless, the smell reminds him of his mum. 

~♤~

Two weeks later the opening day has come and Liam, despite telling himself over and over again that he wont go, is on his way over to take a look at this new flower shop. 

As soon as he opens the door he knows that this is going to be a serious competition after all.   
Black and blue orchids, purple honeysuckle, red and yellow snapdragons, and a variegated green passion flower grow in their carefully controlled environment. The colours are simply vibrant and tropical and no matter how many times he sees them, he never gets enough of it.

  
The earthy smell of fresh soil that always lingers in his shop is nothing against this cacophony of flowery scents.

  
Taking a deep breath, Liam makes his way over to the counter where a man, approximately his age, stands in an animated conversation with two young girls.  
“... so when you want to sent them something meaningful, don’t take roses, they are so tacky. How about some nice white Carnations, those symbolize good luck and love at the same time?”  
When the girls nod enthusiastically, the man turns around with a smile and starts arranging two small boutonnieres for them, quickly glancing up to acknowledge Liam's presence.   
“One minute sir, I’ll be with you soon.”

Liam only nods, already enamoured by the huge variety of cut flowers, apparently this shop specializes in bouquets for every occasion – a fact that makes him feel a little better because potted plants have always been more of his main emphasis anyways.

  
He just started reading the huge poster about flower language when the florist steps up behind him.

“Welcome to the ‘White Lilies', I am Theo, the owner. How can I help you?“

Liam turns to look at him, his smile freezing slightly because damn... Theo is hot. Sea glass green eyes, tousled dark hair and a friendly face along with tanned arms (those biceps!) covered in tattoos. All plants, as far as Liam can see.

  
“Hello? Sir?”  
“Uhm...”, _what did I want again?_

  
“Sorry, I have to go!”, he blurts out before spinning on his heels and all but running out of the shop, the chiming door bell still ringing in his head when he sits down behind his counter to calm down.

~♤~

The sun is shining, the bees and bumblebees are happily taking to the pots of lavender Liam put in front of his door and the air smells like summer.

  
The warmth and the fact that business has been good helped Liam to almost forget about his embarrassing first impression on the new florist. Almost.  
He hums to the song playing on the radio as he dances through the momentarily empty shop to water his plants.

  
_California girls_  
_We're unforgettable_  
_Daisy dukes_  
_Bikinis on top_  
_Sun-kissed skin_  
_So hot_  
_We'll melt your popsicle_  
_Ooh oh ooh_  
_Ooh oh ooh_

An amused chuckle rips him out of his passionate singalong of Katy Perry's ‘California Gurls' and when he whirls around, the heat already creeping up his cheeks, he is here, leaning against the counter, watching with laughter in his eyes.  
Theo Raeken.

  
Looking just as impeccable as last time in his simple shirt and jeans with a dark green apron over it.

“Uhm...” and just like last time Liam's vocabulary shrinks down to zero in his presence.

  
“You really can't say more than that huh? Thought as good as your shop goes you would be more eloquent. That's why I’m here, by the way, scooping out the competition”, he flashes a wide grin.

  
Liam feels white hot anger rising in his chest. No matter how hot this guy is, that's no excuse to act like an asshole.  
“Says the guy who sent out his invitations with _Carnations_ of all flowers”, he shoots back, only earning a laugh.  
“Ah, he speaks at last! Happy to meet you, officially I mean. Because when we met first you ran out before even telling me your name.”

  
Gritting his teeth Liam takes the hand Theo offers.  
“Liam. Dunbar.”  
“It's a pleasure, Liam. Say, do you-"  
Before Theo can end his sentence the door bell chimes and one of Liam's favourite customers (and she only made herself more popular with this timely entrance) comes into the shop.

  
Abruptly Liam let’s go of Theo's hand.   
“Be right with you, Mrs. McCall!”, then he almost dismissively gestures to the door, “’sorry, I don’t have time to talk right now.”  
Theo looks like he wants to protest but Liam already turns away from him.

There is radio silence for the next two days and Liam almost feels bad for snapping like that, he always has had a temper, even thinking about going over to apologise in his lunch break, when a red drop of colour on his stone door step catches his eye.

It's a book. ‘Floriograpy – The Language Of Flowers".  
Bound to another fucking Carnation.

Liam almost crushes the delicate stem in his hands as he picks the bundle up.

Two hours later he finishes binding the knot of his newest creation and hands the bouquet over to an already waiting delivery man.  
“Are you sure you want to pay me for this trip, boss?”, the man asks, “it's literally across the street.”

“Yep. Here you go.” Liam pushes ten bucks over the counter to emphasize his wish only to watch gleefully through the shop window how much Theo's face derails as he takes in the different flowers of his delivery. The whole arrangement is basically a huge “Fuck You” in flower form, which Liam is quite proud of. The card only says **“Thank you for the book.”** Which Theo seems to find quite amusing because he shakes his head and laughs as he lifts his eyes from the flowers only to stare right into Liam's own.

  
For good measure and to deepen the message, Liam flips him off before turning around to work on actual customer orders. He is already behind for the day.

~♤~

Sadly enough Theo isn’t as easily provoked as Liam would have liked because he stays as infuriatingly friendly as ever. Waves accompanied by smiles in the morning, a pleasant “have a good night" in the evening. And then he has to go and look so hot while working too! It only fuels Liam's anger to watch Theo lift heavy ceramic pots, the way his muscles work and how his shirt rides up when he waters the hanging plants. And so he does what he always does when he is angry: He looks for something to redirect the energy.

Coincidentally this time the thing is finding new and more attention catching ways to decorate his shop and it's windows.   
Good for distraction _and_ for business. His therapist would be proud.

  
At least until Theo starts to catch up.

Liam puts out a golden ‘Sunshine' bouquet for mother's day?   
Theo has a whole window decked out in yellow flowers the same afternoon.

Wildflower arrangement?   
Theo's part of the sidewalk turns into a field of chalk drawn flowers.

This goes on for two weeks until Liam feels the change. His feelings shift from pure rage to some kind of happy expectations for what the day will bring.  
He smiles more often and is content to go to work, even on rainy days.

  
He doesn’t think too much off it though, just taking the positivity and running with it.   
Until the first flower turns up on his doorstep and his first thought is Theo. Liam wishes that the prettily blooming Calendula had been placed by his neighbour.

  
And that thought, finally, erases all doubts as it reveals Theo as the source of his new found happiness.  
Liam smiles as he takes the flower inside.

The next day, it's a Bluebell, carefully tucked under a pebble to stop it from getting blown away by the fresh wind that morning.

  
On the third day the two flowers are joined by a white Camelia, intertwined with a lovely smelling Bittersweet and when he goes out for lunch he almost steps on an Aster.

Liam chews on his sandwich as he stares at the vase with furrowed brows.   
Even though all of the flowers he received are pretty, all together they are not exactly what one would call a pleasant bouquet. And so he picks up Theo's book from it's place on the counter.

By the time he deciphered the message he has a warm face and fast beating heart. **Will you go out with me?** the flowers in front of him spell out.   
With slightly shaky hands he starts flipping pages again, on the search for his answer to Theo's question.

~♤~

The door bell chimes and Theo pops up behind his counter to tell the newcomer that he is closed and if they didn’t see the sign in the door as his words get stuck in is throat.  
There, standing in his shop, looking almost a little lost, is Liam. 

  
His neighbour, fellow florist, biggest competition and – long time crush.

Liam doesn’t say a word but his face is determined as he holds out small arrangement of flowers in his hands for Theo to take.  
The bouquet consists of only white flowers, daisy, clover and fennel – along with a single red rose.

  
Theo smiles.

  
Flower Language for your convenience:

  
White Carnation (pure, innocent love, good luck)  
Red Carnation (alas, my poor heart aches!, perfect for Thro, the drama queen)

“Fuck you"  
Geranium (stupidity)  
Foxglove (insincerity)  
Meadowsweet (uselessness)   
Yellow carnations (you have disappointed me)  
Orange lilies (hatred)

“Please go out with me?”  
Aster (maybe love?)  
Calendula (respect for hard work)   
Bittersweet (truth)  
Bluebell (I am sorry)  
White Camelia (you're adorable)

“Yes."   
White Clover (think of me)  
Daisy (innocence, hope)  
Fennel (flattery)  
Red rose (love, everlasting)


End file.
